


Go Around

by silverr



Series: Get Back the Kiss! [4]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: 30kisses #07: superstar, 30kisses #12: in a good mood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban contemplates fireflies, and watches Ginji dance in his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GetBackers is the property of Yuya Aoki, Rando Ayamine, Kodansha, TBS, Konami, TokyoPop, ADV and others who can claim copyright to the series. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in GetBackers or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

The Hony Tonk had been emptier than usual, the wheezing air-conditioning unit doing little more than drip condensation on anyone unwise enough to enter, and the poor business meant that Paul was being unusually stingy with free refills. Ban and Ginji had been dejectedly reaching the end of their cups of long-tepid coffee when Hevn bounced in and reminded them that the couple that they had been apartment sitting for were returning from their honeymoon the following day.

Ginji jumped up and went back to the apartment to start removing the traces of two weeks of bachelor living, while a suddenly enraged Ban stalked out of the restaurant and into the humid afternoon. Ban Midou liked to make his own rules, so being backed into a corner didn't sit well with him, especially when the thing doing the backing was his life and the world in general.  
He was irritated at how quickly he'd gotten used to being in the apartment, mainly because now he'd have to live out of the car again. God, how he hated being a slave to money - but money was what made everything happen. Without money you begged for handouts, ate leftovers, slept in your car. Without money you could never relax, and even when you got some it was never enough. The apartment-sitting fee would go mainly to paying their Honky Tonk tab and re-activating their cell phone. He was tired of being broke, tired of leads that led nowhere (or to non-paying jobs), tired of the hamster-wheel sensation of hustling and hustling but never getting anywhere.

It was getting dark by the time he'd walked off enough frustration to be able to squelch the urge to punch random well-dressed strangers, and he wound up sitting and smoking in the park, watching fireflies. What the hell did they do all day? Were they happy that they didn't have to pay rent or an electric bill? How could you tell if bugs were in a good mood or not, anyhow?

He was down to his last cigarette when he stood with a sigh. Time to go back and help Ginji clean. Only fair, after all: half the mess was his.

The apartment was quiet, dark except for the kitchen. The stifling air reeked of pine-and-peppermint cleaner. He slipped his shoes off and padded down the hall - and found Ginji, music player clipped to the back of his underwear, sliding across the floor in his socks, using the broom to play an air guitar solo. At the end the blond bowed to an invisible crowd (his back and shoulders, shiny with sweat, blazed in the overhead light), blew kisses like an idol superstar, raked his sweaty hair out of his face, then set the broom aside and began to tie off the trash bags.

Unnoticed, the blue-eyed loner in the shadows, wielder of the SnakeBite and the Jagan, realized at that moment that there were some things more important than money.

You just had to make sure you got off the wheel long enough to appreciate them.

# # #

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Live Journal 30 kisses comm.
> 
> Themes:  
> 7\. superstar  
> 12\. in a good mood
> 
> first posted 29 Sept 05  
> (6)  
> 


End file.
